


【司千】Green Tail

by DepreSS



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepreSS/pseuds/DepreSS
Summary: 一篇傻黄甜。
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	【司千】Green Tail

司是在晨练结束后的清晨看到他的。

茂密的草丛，雪白的肢体，紧闭的双眸和浸泡在溪流中的与翡翠同色的剔透鱼尾。

司有那么一瞬间忘了如何呼吸，眼前出现的毫无疑问是童话中才会有的光景，他当然知道横倒在他眼前的是什么生物，在他年幼的时候他的妹妹就曾经酷爱人鱼公主的故事，他也因此在数不尽的深夜中娓娓念着那个故事直到因为疾病而辗转难眠的妹妹渐渐平缓呼吸。

他奔跑的脚步缓缓停下，就算被枪口指着也不至于让他这样一根手指都不敢移动，像是生怕一旦动作，眼前的风景就会如同虚幻的海市蜃楼一般化作泡沫消失在逐渐明朗的朝阳下。

尽管这一切本来就足够像幻觉，但是现在是凌晨四点半，郊外河堤四下无人，没有人能证明眼前的一切究竟是他的臆想还是真正的现实。

但司希望那是现实，所以他挪动脚步，不发出一点生息地走了过去，拨开草丛和黏在人鱼脸上的白发，露出一张双目紧闭，眉头紧锁，却仍因为白皙稚嫩而显得分外动人的脸颊。

心中霎时间涌现出难以名状的情感，司以有生以来也许是最快的速度做了一个决定，灵长类最强的男人脱下自己的外套，用那对于人鱼而言过长的下摆稍微将鱼尾盖住，最后环顾了一下四周确认无人，便将仍深陷昏迷的人鱼妥善抱入怀中，在夜色掩护下向着自己的家奔去。

不知是否是因为厌倦了一个人的生活，司决心收留那条人鱼。

刚刚醒过来的人鱼委实慌乱了一阵，原本线条凛厉的双眸瞪成两个圆圆的小灯泡的样子实在可爱，以及尽管司已经在脑海中想象过了那必然是一双和人鱼本身相称的漂亮眼睛，真正目睹的时候还是被摄地呼吸一滞。

一不留神好像灵魂都要被吸走了，一直稳定慢跳的运动员的心脏也突兀加快两拍，司并不迟钝，他知道这意味着什么。

所以今后要做的事情，已经决定了。

首先果然还是自我介绍，吧？

“你好，我是狮子王司，是在河堤旁发现你的人，你现在的身体已经没事了吗？”哄小孩一样的词句，搭配以为了不惊吓到眼前神奇生物的最大限度放柔的笑脸与声音，如果在场的是灵长类最强的男人的粉丝的话，恐怕已经大喊着我的生涯一片无悔然后失去意识了吧？

但是出乎司的意料的，虽然人鱼没有如他紧张的那样表现出极端的应激与抗拒，做出的举动却也让他始料不及：人鱼愣愣地瞪了他一会，大睁的红眼睛环顾周遭一圈，不过几秒的缓冲时间，视线再落到他脸上的时候就已经变做了无奈，以及不知是否是司看错了的，一点点掩饰的很好的同情。

就好像他做了什么特别傻的事情然后自己还不自知。

暂时没法解读人鱼的想法，司索性先继续自己的试探性交流，“总之我不会伤害你的，这里也很安全，如果你的身体还没完全恢复的话可以暂时住在这里。”

倒不如说他希望他可以住在这里。看着那完好无损的鱼尾和连擦伤都没有的滑腻肌肤，司在心里默念着。为什么会晕倒在河堤呢？是因为肉眼不可见的内伤吗？那样的话就麻烦了啊，就算是他的人脉也请不来信的过的，能给人鱼诊治的医师。

似乎听得懂人类的语言，人鱼对他的话反应的很快，不，倒不如说是在司话音落下之前就已经开始检查起自己的身体状态，活动上半身的各处关节，将尾巴从胯部摸到尾鳍，脸上淡然的表情像是对现状已有了清醒的认知和判断。

这个物种也许比司想象的更聪明，或许他该拿出更对等的姿态来交流。

“已经没事了？想要回去吗？你不能说话？”一连串的发问让人鱼脸上浮现出非常人性化的不耐烦，他先是点了点头，又摇了摇头，最后又点了点头，觉得这种交流方式格外没效率又傻里傻气一样，结束时候脸上还挂着嫌弃表情。

觉得那表情格外可爱，司忍不住笑了几声，在妹妹因为手术失败而长眠不醒之后，他已经很久没有像现在这样情不自禁地笑过了。

“这样啊，我知道了，那以后······”司的话音未落，手掌就被人鱼抓了过去，掌心向上摊开，人鱼抬眉瞥了他一眼，在他诧异的目光下用指尖写下了几个片假名。

せん、くう，千空吗？一时间司很难说清到底是人鱼有名字还是人鱼懂得人类的文字更让他吃惊一些，他眨眨眼睛，下意识地叫了一声：“千空？”

哗啦。

尾鳍摆动一下，压出一朵水花，算是回答。

“千空！”对人鱼身份的疑问抵不过交换名字的欣喜，这至少代表着千空暂时信任了他，愿意接受他的帮助和收留，“那身体的状况······”

「没有大问题，不过暂时也不能回去了，很抱歉不过确实要借用你这家伙的浴室一阵子。」一笔一画写在掌心里的句子也能读出眼前人鱼充满个性的内核，在接下来的相处中他大概还会更加了解他。

“那真是太、不，没关系，谢谢你信任我。”险些把真心话说出来的司抱歉地看着耸拉着眼皮的千空，感觉到掌心里的手指又开始写写画画了：「就算留着我眼泪也变不成珍珠的哦，对你这家伙没任何好处的，还有可能会带来大麻烦，即便这样你也想收留我？」

司一愣，这条人鱼果然和他猜想中一眼聪慧，也许比大多数人类都要聪慧，这样的话，他也必须要拿出对等的态度来交往才是尊重。

抿唇一笑，司睫毛浓密的双眼弯做两道圆弧：“没关系，这些事情在我决定带你回来的时候就已经考虑过了。”这不是盲目自信，只是对于自己选择和实力的负责，“如果千空觉得可以离开了可以随时离开，报酬也不需要，为什么的话，和千空这样不可思议的存在相处所制造的回忆对我而言就已经是无价之宝了。”

如果可以的话，真想让未来也看看啊，从小时候就一直崇拜着、喜爱着的人鱼公主，不，这个应该不是公主了吧？

想着想着又笑起来，对他的发言也好举动也好都感到难以理解的千空皱着眉头看了他一会，忽然哗啦一声转了个身，只给司留下一个纤细雪白的背影。

这大概就是谈话结束的信号，没有强求，司也笑了一下就直起身子，冲着浴室外走去，“如果有任何需要的话就按那个橡皮鸭子哦，我会立刻过来的。”指指和入浴剂一起摆放在触手可及的台子上的黄色橡胶制品，司看到千空跟着他的视线瞥了一眼，五官又一次皱在一起，接着他张开嘴，做出了又一个出乎他意料的举动——非常尖锐也非常高的音调从他的喉咙里发出来，却不让人觉得很刺耳，只是如同穿透力很强的警铃一样，一下就将他的注意力吸引过去。

这样的话橡皮鸭子就确实是多余的了。

司垂下眼帘，与千空对视，虽然没有依据，但他就是感觉刚才那一声是在叫他的名字，不是狮子王司，不是狮子王，而是司。

所以他勾起嘴角，给了千空也许是这六年来最灿烂的笑脸，轻声应到：“嗯。”

自从家里多了一条千空之后，司回家的频率和时长就明显增加了。

不再是空荡荡的客厅和寂静的空气，浴室里的客人会在开门声想起的时候配合地压出一朵水花，通报他的安全，欢迎他的回来。

从前都是空无一人的空间里因为有了一份独属于他的羁绊在等待，因而「回家」这件事情本身也变得值得期待起来。就连他签约的俱乐部教练和队友都时常会打趣般猜测，只知道训练比赛挣钱和上电视挣钱的狮子王司是不是也终于秘密地交了女朋友。

全世界灵长类最强的男人的粉丝可都要哭了！

对此司只是付之一笑，然后照例一言不发地以更高的效率完成所有的训练内容，收拾好行李匆匆遁走。

他想要早些结束工作也不是没有理由的，平时只需要直接开车回家就好的三点一线的路程，在有了千空之后也不起眼地分了个叉，导向他从前不会去涉足的水产市场。

曾经的狮子王司对于口腹之欲的需求是皆无，无论手头流入多少金额都只是妹妹的治疗费，只要不是备赛期间需要严格控制饮食的场合基本都是用在便利店里随手提回来的便当或是在家里储存的速冻食品了事，这样还能屹立综合格斗赛场的冠军宝座常年不败，不得不说比别人刻苦数倍的训练、坚韧的执念和天生的给赋都是不可忽视的原因。

但是对待千空的时候就不一样了。

最开始的时候不知道人鱼的食谱，司也尝试着给他吃了些人类吃的东西，也就是各种各样做法的熟食，千空虽然并没表现出抗拒，吃下去之后也没有表现出不适，但眼睛里的情绪却也并不轻松。觉得是不是不合口味的司某一次试探性地给他端上了刺身一类的生食，才看到人鱼眼睛里浮现出的微微亮光。

果然，是喜欢生的鱼类的吧？之所以一开始不说，是因为心里还是有着寄人篱下的自觉，不想要过于麻烦司给他特意准备和破费吧。

虽然很别扭，不过是条内心温柔的人鱼。

久违的站在被别人顾及的视角享受关心的司觉得温暖而新奇。只这一点就足够让他为了千空做到最好。

红灯变做绿灯，司挂着淡淡笑容拐入岔口，虽然是很自私的想法，但他还是希望千空的身体恢复的慢一点，再慢一点。

只有在人鱼进食的时候，你才会察觉到他们无论多么美丽，都是货真价实的野兽的事实。

手指上长着的指甲并不长但十分锋利，如果用力的话毫无疑问能在浴缸里留下爪痕，将近两米长的尾巴也结实有力，虽然没有亲身尝试过被抽在身上是什么感觉，但司觉得就算是他被全力击中恐怕也不会毫发无伤，如果换做普通人的话，交代进几根骨头是无法避免的吧？所以即便大多数时候他都没法在家，但对于千空的安全他也并不是特别的担心。

白皙修长的手指从桶中精准地抓起活鱼，指甲刺进鳞片中不叫滑溜溜的猎物从自己手中挣脱出去，浅色的嘴唇张开，白森森的牙齿就露出来，那是和杂食的人类截然不同的，带着尖锐角度的食肉类的牙齿，能轻易将生肉从骨头上剃下，撕成碎片吞进肚子里。

那个时候血当然也会沾染在千空的嘴唇和牙齿上，多余的会顺着指缝流进浴缸里，也因此每一次进食过后都必须要清洁浴缸，彻底换水，想要把一条人鱼照顾的周全财力也必不可少，司常常会庆幸是自己捡到了千空，不知聪明如千空在这个问题上是否会和他抱有同样想法。

也许是知晓自己进食的动作对人类而言有些残酷和血腥，有些时候千空吃饭会盯着司看，一边慢条斯理地用舌头清理着自己的嘴唇和牙齿一边一眨不眨地盯着司看，如果是不了解他的人肯定会觉得他是在伺机把司也吃掉。

但是司知道不是的，虽然千空没有对他说。

“没关系的，千空这样就好。”胳膊肘撑在浴缸边缘，司满面笑容地说，“这样才是最好的。”

血腥的场面什么的，作为拳手的他在数不清的大赛上面对数不清的对手的时候就已经见过无数次了，比皮开肉绽更可怖的场景也是比比皆是，为了利益或是其他的人们可以化作比厉鬼更可怕的存在，与那相比野兽反倒因为纯粹而显得可爱。

与那相比，只是为了生存而杀戮，为了生存而染血的双手要干净太多了。何况，说他是个没出息的男人也无所谓，这样的千空让他觉得不那么遥远，如果人鱼真的都如童话里一般梦幻又一尘不染，恐怕他会先自惭形秽地后退。

为了钱而没法永远贯彻自己本心的他，已经没有了和高尚者为伍的资格。

“随心所欲的千空才是最美丽的。”司肯定地说道，泡在刚刚更换过一遍的洁净的水中的千空不知为何闻言后抱着自己的尾巴，就像是人类抱着膝盖一样地坐在浴缸里，神情复杂地凝视了司一会儿，忽然拽过了他的手。

「笨蛋，我没你想象的那么好。」千空低着头写字，眼睑垂着，显出一股低靡的宁静，「我也有没告诉过你的事情，也有自己的私心。」

「童话里那样心地善良的人鱼和我一毫米关系都没有，即便这样也无所谓吗？」

“谢谢，千空。”司忽然捉住那只小心地弯起指甲一次也没划到过自己的手，犹豫了片刻，低头轻轻在那白皙的手背上吻了一下，这是他一直想做的事情，千空大大地震了一下，眼睛瞪成了初见时候的浑圆，司笑了，“谢谢你乐意告诉我这一切，这样就好了，我会等的。”

“等到千空愿意告诉我一切的那一天。”

千空愣了一会儿，突然皱着眉猛地扳开他的手写道：「你这家伙，不会是喜欢我吧？」

“是啊。”司抬起眉毛，这个瞬间他的表情不再稳重而温和，反而显得狡猾极了，“从一开始的时候就是，千空没有察觉到吗？”

！！！

从脑袋顶上就能读出的三个惊叹号，被司的直白难得搞懵了的千空尾巴都绷直了，相遇以来也许是一次，司看到人鱼几乎是慌张地手尾并用把自己翻过去，期间胳膊撑在浴缸壁上还滑了一下。  
眼前纤细而白皙的肩胛骨和脊背沟壑因为情绪波动而轻轻地颤抖，在一圈圈水纹的静静扩散中缓缓浮现出浅浅的淡粉色。

司拼了命才抑制住自己的笑声。

“那，千空，今天我就先出去了，有事情的话随时可以叫我，就算是午夜也会立刻醒的。”拎起空空的水桶的司仗着千空看不见便一点也不掩饰脸上的笑容，可那几乎要飘到天上去的语气早已经让千空咬牙切齿地捂住了脸。

尾巴啪啪地拍着浴缸什么的，千空也许自己都没有意识到吧？没有更进一步刺激人鱼，司见好就收地快速退出了浴室。没有得到千空的回应，但司的心情却丝毫不受影响的愉快，从将千空带回家里将近两个月的时间，距离他的终极目标，他终于取得了阶段性的胜利。

千空不讨厌他，甚至对他有好感，这就够了。

如果不发生那件事的话，司大概很久都不会发现自己对于狮子王司这个存在在千空的心中究竟占有多大的分量的认知有多偏颇。

即便是被盛赞为灵长类最强的男人，也没法保证周遭的一切都时刻在自己的掌控之中。那是一起毫无征兆的连环撞车，就发生在他每天回家的必经之路上，如果是从前他归家的时点的话兴许不会撞上，但在他绕路去为千空准备食材的如今就截然不同了。

也许是不幸中的万幸，他的位置靠近事故的末尾，又或者换句话说他的敏锐反应一定程度上切断了事故的连锁，但即便如此他还是付出了挡风玻璃全碎和车头完全变形的代价，严重的伤势是没有的，只裸露在外的脸、脖子和手臂被散碎玻璃划出了些皮外伤，在接受过警方的问询，处理好半报废的车又接受了现场救护车最基本的治疗，一再强调自己真的没有留下什么心理创伤后天色已经完全黑了。

原本的车和原本的路都不能使用，乘坐出租绕远回家的时候时间已经临近午夜，打开门的时候脑子里除了千空的事情什么也没有。他的公寓除了他之外不会有别人光顾，也没有其他人知晓千空的存在，那条行动不便每天只能独自在浴缸里的人鱼每天又是抱着怎样的心情等待着自己归家的呢？

如果这一次的事故真的严重到让他都住进病院甚至更糟糕的，昏迷十天半个月的话，无人看顾又没法凭借电子设备与人交流寻求帮助的千空面对的又会是怎么样的结局呢？

狮子王司，生来第二次体会到和目送妹妹被推入手术室时的心情。

自己这样的人将他锁在浴室里的行为，真的就是最好的结果吗？他最初的自信，是不是真的只是被私欲蒙蔽了双眼的自负呢？

所有狂乱的思绪和自责的情感都在大门打开的一瞬间被压到了角落，没有开灯的黑暗的客厅中一双熟悉的红眼睛闪着光，司怔愣了一下，下意识将灯打开，接下来目睹的一切却让他血液都险些逆流：白皙的肢体拖着翡翠色的鱼尾匍匐在地上，不远处浴室的门开着，水渍一路蔓延到玄关，千空在他晚归的这几个小时里试图去做什么已经是一目了然的事情了。

“千、空······”司愣愣地叫着人鱼的名字，勉强抬起头的千空听到他的声音双肩一震，接着才慢慢放松下来，很尖锐地叫了一声，八成是在骂他笨蛋。

三步并两步地跑过去，司将千空那属于少年的单薄上半身从冰冷的地面上抱起按进怀里，无论是对于人鱼还是人类，这样前进都是个太屈辱的姿势，何况是性格骄傲的千空。但是即便如此，他还是做了，只因为担心司，想去找寻他的踪迹。

也许是为了自己今后的存亡不得已而为之也说不定，但是这一刻，司宁愿相信在千空在心中一瞬间把狮子王司的分量排到了自己前头。

不然的话，千空又为什么会抓着他的衬衫，抓的那么紧，甚至要撕出裂口呢？

“抱歉千空，今天回来的时候我碰上了交通事故。”一边拿着花洒重新为人鱼放水，司一边垂着眼帘轻声说，和千空撒谎没有意义，何况他脸上手上的胶布是比什么都有力的证据，“不过我没怎么受伤，你看，现在也还······”

刚想脱掉衬衫向千空证明自己的话，手里的花洒就被抢了过去，腰也被推了一下，靠在浴缸里的千空白了他一眼，好像是在说：「伤员就给我一边待着去，刚处理过的伤口不能碰水这种常识都不知道吗？」

千空语十级的司愣了一下，随即苦笑着顺从了千空的意愿，在稍远一点的位置坐下了，几秒钟的沉默，只有花洒放水的哗哗声清晰地回荡着，司忽然抬起头，看着千空笑着开口：“千空，你的身体现在怎么样了？可以回到原本的地方去了吗？”

千空的手顿了一下，正好浴缸的水放的半满，红眼睛无矫饰的目光射进司眼睛里，他将花洒关掉放回去，就那么看着司拉过了他的手：「怎么了？这就准备赶我走了吗？灵长类最强的信誉就是这么不堪一击的东西？还是觉得我给你带来厄运了？」

“没有那种事！”司立刻大声说道，说完才愣了一下，苦笑着垂下眼角，“千空今天也意识到了吧？如果这一次我真的出了什么问题，没有办法及时回到家的话，你会陷入彻底的孤立无援的境地。这一次是几个小时，下一次可能就是几天，几个月，或许是······永远。”想到仍旧在病床上不省人事的妹妹，司攥紧了拳头，脸上仍旧挂着笑容。

“所以千空，我想要尽快让你能自由地行动，如果有任何需要的话都可以说出来，我会尽我所能帮你——”

司的话没能说完，因为千空捧住了他的脸，堵住了他的嘴巴，用自己湿冷却柔软的嘴唇。

司彻底愣住了，近在咫尺的红眸眉心微蹙，像是强迫他面对自己一样，即便在接吻的时候千空仍好整以暇地睁着眼睛，几秒钟的接触，柔软的触感离开，千空退开一点舔舔嘴唇，那动作让司想起他每次吃完饭后的小习惯。

夺目的红眸摇曳着，其中传达的心情不需要写在掌心司也心知肚明：「这就是我的回答，这样还不够吗？」

嘀嗒、嘀嗒。

意识到的时候眼泪已经从眼眶里涌了出来，不等司慌乱地去擦，千空已经探出上半身，揪着他的衣领，伸出舌头替他一一舔去。司整个人都僵在原地，直到千空满意地离开，低体温的生物脸上浮现出大片的血色，促狭的笑容既像是在嘲讽他又像是在邀请他。

邀请他做一些更亲密、更有趣的事情。

他这样算是，得偿所愿了吧？在欺身上前吻住那张嘴唇的时候，司恍惚又清醒地想着。

所有的婆婆妈妈的考量都不再重要，接下来是只属于他们彼此的时间。

关于人鱼的性器官长在哪里司其实早有怀疑。

鱼尾与人身的连接处，人鱼线稍微靠下的地方一旦司的目光稍微停留久一点就会被千空强硬转移注意力的一块颜色稍深的鳞片，会随着呼吸的节奏微微起伏，掀开，一块与其他紧密排列在皮肤上的鳞片截然不同的所在，每每想起都会让司在好奇之外无法避免地生出旖念。

而现在他中拥有了亲手触碰的权利。

人鱼白皙的肢体依靠在浴缸壁上，被头顶大开的暖灯灯光曝得近乎透明，只有一双红眼睛和被血色染的动人的面颊在眼前摇曳着。先主动发起邀请的人鱼在实战时却成了被动的那个，只咬着下唇别看眼睛，冲男人敞开胸怀，露出肌肉单薄却骨肉均匀的上肢，一副：「随你这家伙喜欢吧！」的别扭样子。

“谢谢，千空······”根本不知道自己嘴里在念叨些什么，眼中只有千空顺从的姿态的司缓缓欺身上前，高大身躯迈入为灵长类最强定制的尺寸破格的浴缸中，眸光深沉地将双手撑在千空瘦削肩膀旁，阻断了人鱼全部退路。

哗啦。

另一个人的体积将浴缸中热水又挤出一些，伸出右手抚摸上千空湿润的侧脸，轻微施力将那张小脸扭向自己，水光潋滟的红眸就彻底无所遁形，皱着鼻子红着脸，千空瞪了司一眼，从喉咙里发出一声短促的尖叫：「别磨蹭了，笨蛋！你到底还想不想干了！」

人鱼的催促是最后一根稻草，彻底摒弃最后一点迟疑的司肆无忌惮地打量起那条璀璨的尾巴每一块鳞片在灯光曝照下都有着晶莹剔透的边缘，伸出骨节分明的大手向下按压，掌下的鳞片就会微微颤动，黏膜滑腻的触感意外的并不让人反感，在他的抚摸下人鱼的喉咙中发出轻微的咕噜声，尾鳍小幅度地甩动，隐晦地表达出这条鱼的心情也和他一样并不轻松。

手掌缓缓向上，流畅的线条无限接近人的腿，如果千空有双腿的话，一定也是一双非常修长漂亮，骨肉均匀的腿。

人鱼的呼吸随着手掌的动作愈发急促，在司的手指贴上小腹稍微向下的位置的时候，千空猛地震了一下，双手握住他的肩膀，司抬起头，看到人鱼的眼中浮现出水光，表情咬牙切齿，脸颊却绯红一片。

看来就是这里没错了。

人鱼的手劲理应是比人类大得多，但情况套用在人鱼中格外贫弱的千空和灵长类最强的男人身上就失去了参考价值，覆着薄茧的粗糙而坚硬的手指在颜色稍深的软鳞上轻轻摩擦，不出所料听见了千空急促吸气的声音。

“哈、哈啊······！”人鱼不能说话，喘息和呻吟却都很动听，司兴味愈发浓厚，手下动作也粗暴起来，敏感细腻的部位被他按揉，搓捻，以指尖轻轻刮蹭，带来的刺激使原本安安稳稳躺在浴缸中的鱼尾倏地绷直，弹动，掀摆，鞠起大捧大捧的水花溅在司的后背上，勾勒出世界第一拳手刀削斧刻的肌肉线条。

终于，千空握着他肩膀的手一阵痉挛，一直被他用手指玩弄的泄殖腔口渗出几滴粘液，在司不错眼珠地凝视下缓缓打开了，露出其后红艳艳的甬道和鲜嫩的性器。像是觉得格外羞耻一样，千空含着眼泪咬紧嘴唇，双手向下想要挡住自己的下体，被司温柔地拦住了。

“没关系，千空的很漂亮。”笑弯了眼睛，司低头轻吻人鱼的额头，“可以给我看吗？”

人鱼已经足够美丽，灵长类最强的笑容的魅力却更在那之上，近距离无阻挡地接受了男人的必杀技的人鱼愣了一下，然后便有些气急败坏又自暴自弃地收回手，上半身后仰靠在浴缸壁上，就好像在说：啧，想看就看吧，笨蛋！

“谢谢，千空······”灵长类最强即便双眼发直也还是美丽的，司将手指在穴口轻轻摩擦了几下，喃喃道，“真的很漂亮，我很幸福······”

敏感的泄殖腔仅仅是被这样撩拨就已经起了反应，小腹处又热又痛，粘液的分泌也肉眼可见地增多，顺着微微翕动的边缘缓缓流淌下去，被司用指甲一刮，拉出淫荡的长线。

“真敏感呐，千空。人鱼都是这样的吗？”将裹满粘液的手指故意张开展示给人鱼看，瞬间就收获了拍在后背上毫不犹豫的一下的司嘴角的弧度愈来愈深。

“但是没关系，马上就会帮你缓解的。”在人鱼骤然瞪大的双眸中司并起两指快速插入穴口，温暖湿热的甬道一下子就缠了上来，身下的尾巴搁浅的鱼一样剧烈弹动了一下，司感到肩膀处些微的刺痛，大概是人鱼的指甲刺进了自己的肌肉里。

“啊、啊、哈啊······！”最隐秘部位被入侵的人鱼绷着身子一动也不敢动，哪怕是些微的震颤也会让深埋血肉中的手指刮擦到敏感的甬道，带来激烈到让人难以承受的快感。

“果然是很敏感，也很紧呢，难道说是第一次使用吗？千空。”玩笑性质地打趣着，司笑看千空，他实际并没有期望得到肯定的回答，人鱼毕竟与人类不同，即便看起来只是个十五六岁的稚嫩少年，实际的年龄已经远超自己了也说不定，从出生到现在大概已经与其他同族交配过数不清的次数了吧？

所以他没想到千空会点头。虽然气鼓鼓地把头扭到了一边看也不看他，拳头也在身侧紧紧地攥着，尾巴掀起来把水泼了他一身，但千空还是点头了。

这么说的话······他就是千空的第一次······

无敌的灵长类最强捂住了嘴，怔愣的神情中血色慢慢爬上整张脸。

做了那么多过分的事，说了那么多不知廉耻的话的这个男人，因为自己正在享受的是千空的第一次而心动到方寸大乱什么的，未免也太有恋爱的酸臭味了。

“谢谢、谢谢千空······！”嘴里一叠声说着感谢的话，手上的动作却截然相反，远超成年男性平均身高的灵张嘴最强的手指也是破格粗长，坚硬骨节与粗糙指腹深埋在柔软嫩肉中毫不留情地摩擦、按揉、开拓，蘸着源源不断分泌的黏液向着未知的、酸痛着的深处长驱直入，“呐，千空，人鱼的位置在哪里呢？可以告诉我吗？”不知什么时候改变的二人的体位值得娇小的人鱼整个上半身陷在司的怀里，坚实臂膀环住线条流畅的腰，形状完美的嘴唇细细贴在珠圆玉润的耳垂旁，吹出火辣辣的热气，烧的千空半边脸绯红一片。

“哈、哈啊······啊啊······”羞耻、快乐和疼痛在红眸中错乱地闪过，乱暴的快感在腰际和小幅乱跳，甬道深处的器官因为兴奋和期待而颤抖不止，彻底被司掌握节奏的千空已经无暇去为男人的逗弄而歪扭生气，大睁着的双眼微微失神，胯部无意识随着司手指的动作扭动着，粘液一股股涌出来，拉着长线落入水中，刺激官能的淫靡画面让司的眸色愈来愈深。

“有些鱼类是雌雄同体的吧？千空呢？”在一团柔软炙热中搅动的手指忽然触摸到一处突起的所在，将千空的身体更紧地搂在怀中，形状优美的蝴蝶谷紧贴着健壮的胸肌，另一只手顺着人鱼线向下猝然按压下抽搐的肌群。

“哈啊！！！啊——！！”千空抑制不住地尖叫一声，眼泪絮絮滚出，早已填满蜜道的爱液从入口处噗嗤喷出，荷尔蒙的甜腻香味在浴室温热的水雾中不断蒸腾、发酵。

不够、不够、想要什么东西赶快进来，把饥渴抽搐着的深处填满，满足大张着口的急切哀求着的兽欲，司的声音在一片白茫茫中响起，丝绸一般柔滑地舔舐过他的颈侧，“这里，千空也是吗？”  
已经不行了······口腔酸麻，牙根发痒，千空忽然挣扎着扭转过虚软的上半身，在司诧异的目光中环住男人肌肉隆起的后颈，张开嘴与司亲吻到一起。司睁大了眼睛。

明明手上正在做着的是更过分的事情，可人鱼笨拙地在口腔中搅动舔吮的舌头却更让他心率不齐，急切的动作和凌乱地喘息无一不滴落着浓稠的爱意，那是司经年未体味过的情感。

眼底倏地涌上温热，司闭上眼睛，扣住千空的后脑，无惧那尖利的牙齿会划伤自己，在逐渐沸腾的情欲中司弯曲指关节，狠狠按上方才探寻到的部位，千空口中流泻出即便被堵着也抑制不住的尖叫声，尾巴失控地拍打，上半身拱起，甬道内填塞的手指猛地被股股温暖又带着粘度的水流冲刷过，人鱼的高潮持续了将近一分钟，期间千空只能整个人挂在司身上，流着眼泪下意识抽噎。

将手指抽出，司从鱼尾上掬起一捧粘液，笑着看向眼前人鱼，“好厉害，千空。”高潮一次稍微恢复了点理智的千空自觉又被戏弄了，本能地张开嘴巴就想对着眼前饱满的肌肉咬下去，半道又想起自己的牙齿有多锋利，嘴巴张着僵在半空几秒，才恨恨地合上了。

待千空稍微从刺激中缓过来，司将粘液涂抹在自己自己早已充血挺起的阴茎上，滚烫坚硬的头部试探性在千空脐周擦过，被突然的温度和触感烫的一抖的千空本能地低头，双眼在捕捉到那直挺挺横在自己下腹的器物的时候愣了一下，深吸了一口气，平静了几秒，猛地直起身想要夺路而逃，却被早看透人鱼心思的灵长类最强一把捉住。

眼睛里含着两包眼泪，千空尖锐的指甲扣在浴缸边上不死心地短促地叫：「放手混蛋！这种东西、根本听都没听说过！会死的！放进去绝对会死的！」

“没事，没事的千空。”一手拉着千空的尾巴一手扣着千空的腰的司轻易就将人鱼拽回怀里，嘴唇贴在耳边柔声安慰，“我会很小心的，相信我，也相信你。”

谁要听这种冠冕堂皇的话啊、啊啊——！！

千空的挣扎骤然停下，喉咙中发出的尖叫也扭转成一声声颤颤巍巍的、婉转的呻吟，生嫩地几乎让人不敢下手的人鱼的阴茎被司轻轻握住缓缓套弄，粗糙指腹摩擦敏感黏膜的快感让千空瞬间软掉了腰杆。

对阴茎的刺激无法缓解内部的渴求，湿透的腔口仍旧兴奋地流着粘液，把千空身体的一切反应都尽收眼底的司了然地微笑，一手垫在千空脑后，司将仍在抽着鼻子的千空缓缓放倒，自己则欺身上前。挂着微笑轻浮千空的面颊，司说道：“我要进去了，千空？”

千空抽噎了一声，取代话语的是抽在后背上的尾鳍，与此同时司眯起眼睛，腰部使力对准翕张着的腔口坚定地插了进去，柔软湿润的甬道顿时发出下流的水声，仿佛喉咙一般将司的阴茎吞吃下去，内壁的软肉也像有生命和意识，在漫长等待后终于得偿所愿，热情地绞缠、吸吮着坚硬的热块，仿佛要将前液也好精液也好都一滴不落地榨取出来一般凶猛又贪婪。

下体源源不断传来的快感令人头皮发麻，自制力优秀如司也闭上眼睛缓了片刻才勉强压抑住横冲直撞的冲动。千空也不比他有余裕多少，对前列腺的持续压迫将意识抛入云端，抽干所有力气的躯体软软垂落在温水中，眼泪和唾液糊了整张脸，口中只能发出惹人怜爱的、小小的呻吟和气音，浑身上下仿佛只剩下甬道的神经和肌肉还在尽职工作，将持续不断的灭顶的快感传递给早已经满负荷的大脑。

可怕、好可怕······啊啊！！！

不知是否是千空恍若坏掉一般的面孔成了最后一根稻草，深埋体内的阴茎忽然毫无征兆地开始动作起来，过分粗长的尺寸让人类原本不可能在这个时候突破的地点也为司敞开，深埋在甬道末端的器官在司不断变换角度的探索中终于无所遁形，被那迅猛的抽插动作操地只能颠动臀部不住发出“啊、啊”的叫声的千空在内部发出的“咕唧”一声中猛地僵住了，一时被本能蒙蔽大脑的司也一愣，在千空能够阻止前，大手在血肉单薄的腹部摸索着，对准某个部位集中发力——

“哈啊！！！啊——！！”完全失去理智的叫声分辨不出是痛苦还是快乐，人鱼的尾巴狂乱地抽甩着想要逃离，内部的肉刃却成了禁锢的楔子，不仅掐灭了人鱼一切逃离的可能性，还让任何细微的动作都成了剧烈到疼痛的快感的导火索。

“好厉害······千空，这里莫非就是······”司欣喜的神情无异于火上浇油，精壮的腰放慢动作在子宫内细致地碾磨，千空的口水眼泪就全部都喷了出来，从插入起就一直没被碰过的阴茎也颤抖着射出白液。

最隐秘的部位也遭到入侵，难以名状的情感排山倒海般袭来，仰躺着的千空忽然伸出胳膊挡住自己的眼睛，零落的抽泣声响起，大颗大颗的眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地落入水中，与方才所有生理性的泪水都不同，这是货真价实的，无法用语言描述的，处子人鱼贵重的珍珠。

司愣愣地看着泪流不止的千空，对那脆弱姿态的爱怜胸中自然是满载着的，但更多的是一种沉甸甸的，滚烫的欣喜，仿佛终于被眼前的存在所认可和承认，他从这一刻才真正地拥有也被拥有。

“嘘，嘘，千空，没关系的。”温柔的声音和温柔的手温柔地解下千空的阻挡，司轻轻地吻去那些咸涩又甘甜的泪珠，轻拍人鱼的脊背，“什么也不用担心，一切交给我就好。”是我将你带回来，是我将你安置在浴缸里。

硬到极限的阴茎整根抽出又尽数捅入，次次都插进人鱼隐秘的脆弱的子宫，让人鱼崩溃、尖叫，不用自主地在男人的背上留下鲜艳爪痕，“我会用我的生命保护你，所以，千空······”

激烈的冲撞中司的声音也难得不稳，只能拼尽全力抱住司的千空竭力在快感的洪流中睁开眼睛，红眸聚焦到一张汗水遍布，蹙眉深深地看着他的男人的面孔——他张开嘴，吻住了他所有的话。  
司怔了一下，随即抱住千空，也将阴茎送入最深处，精液爆发，一股股浓稠的白浆在千空全身一下下地抽搐中撑满了人鱼的子宫，将平坦小腹顶出一个弧度，直到阴茎滑出甬道都没有一滴泄漏出来，全部被好整以暇锁在最深处，等待着吸收和消化。

啪、啪。

倦怠的宁静中，只有千空的尾鳍拍在浴缸中单调的声音回荡着，司将脸埋在千空颈窝中半晌才抬起头来，深红棕色的眸子里是前所未见的柔软和放松，“千空，我······”

司的声音忽然停住了，片刻的凝视，男人轻轻呼出一口气，爱怜地笑了，在他的怀中，精疲力竭的千空早已经闭了眼睛，沉沉地睡去了。

钥匙插进锁孔的时候司僵了一下。

从上次和千空正式确定关系之后已经过去了两个星期有余，二人的相处方式也没有太大的改变，司因为工作外出的时候千空就会在家中等待。也许是因为终于把自己当成了这个家里正式一份子的缘故，千空对于向司提出保障生存之外的需求也变得不再见外。

对各类书籍非常感兴趣，有些时候甚至会要求看些司都弄不懂的专业书籍，对人类的电子产品也会使用，因此虽然没法通电话，作为知晓外界手段的智能手机司也给他配备了一台。

千空也许并不是纯粹的人鱼，或者换句话说，不是他从前以为的纯粹的野生生物。这也许和千空曾经向他坦白过的自己的私心和秘密相关联，但只要能和千空在一起，司不介意多花一些时间等待千空做好准备向自己坦白的那天。

反锁的门被人打开过了。锁芯里传来这样的触感。安全起见每天早晨司外出之前都会妥善将门反锁，虽然面对真正心怀不轨的人也只是杯水车薪，但至少可以争取时间，但眼下原本被自己反锁的门却被打开过，一股寒意骤然从司的后背升起，灵长类最强的男人轻轻推开门，紧绷的肌肉不发出一丝生息地向客厅内走去。

浴室的灯还开着，微弱的水流撞击声传来，是司听惯了的千空的尾鳍摆动的声音，让他稍微安心了些，但与此同时映在磨砂玻璃上的另一个陌生侧影却又让他的警惕性飙升至最高。

会是谁？目的是什么？千空还有意识吗？为什么一点声音也没有？

攥紧拳头预备突入，浴室的门却出乎他意料地自己打开了，门后金色头发的高挑男人扶着门把手和他猝不及防对上视线，二人双双一愣，先反应过来的是对面的男人：“哈哈！这不是狮子王司吗？恭候多时了！”

震惊的大脑在深处翻找出一个名字，很久以前因为某次合作而在饭局上有过一面之缘的脸孔与眼前的男人渐渐重合，“七海、龙水？”

浴室的暖灯明亮耀眼，司的目光在龙水和千空身上分别掠过，好半晌才有些艰难地说：“我来整理一下目前的状况，也就是说，你们两个早就认识？”

“哈哈！不愧是灵长类最强的男人！理解能力就是强！”龙水坐在浴缸边缘靠近千空肩膀的位置，翘着腿打了个响指，坐在浴缸边缘的千空放下书本大大地翻了个白眼。

沉默了片刻，司插起手问道，“可以更加详细地说明一下吗？”关于千空的，关于人鱼的。

面对司摆出的稍有压迫感的姿势也不为所动，龙水豪迈地大笑两声抱住了胳膊，“放心，向你说明情况本来也是这次的目的之一。”

“那么最主要的目的呢？”司立刻咬着话头追了上去，猎手本质展露无遗，龙水笑了一下，“当然是找到千空的所在。”

“你要带走千空？”司也笑了，却让人脊背升起一丝薄薄的寒意。

“不。”出乎司意料的，龙水否认，“这个就要看当事人的意愿了，我们七海财阀可不是会强迫员工的黑心企业，何况石神千空也是我们重要的重要的研发成员呢。”龙水露出犬齿，一副为挖到宝贝而甚是自豪的样子，千空的尾鳍掀了一下，就好像要把水泼到他脸上去似的。

“你知道千空是人鱼还雇佣了他？”司诧异地抬起眉毛，千空看了他一会儿，突然扭过头冲龙水叫了一声，龙水眨眨眼睛，反问道：“你决定好了？”

司又一次受到了震动，“你能听懂千空说话？”

“司，既然当事人决定了，这些问题我现在就一个个为你解答。”龙水把腿放下来，表情稍微显得严肃了一点，“首先，人鱼并不像你想的那么神秘，如今的人类社会里有很多人鱼，只是没有大规模公开，人鱼都很擅长隐藏。”

司睁大了眼睛，眼神在千空脸上划过，似乎是想说些什么，但最终还是沉默下来，用眼神示意龙水继续。

“一部分人鱼与人类通婚，生下混血的后代，这些后代大多数没有鱼尾，只继承了一部分力量和水性，无论是外表还是生活方式都与普通的人类并无不同。司，你身为格斗家，应该也在赛场上见过一些远超人类平均水准的力量持有者吧？并且他们的体型往往并不夸张，那样的存在十有八九就是人鱼的混血后代。”

“······”司沉默着微微低头，仔细回想这样的选手的确存在，在他的拳手生涯中就曾碰到过一个女子组的佼佼者，金发蓝眼，身材纤细却一拳能将一个筋肉盘扎的成年男人轰然打倒。

“当然，我们七海一家的先祖在很久以前也曾与人鱼通婚，如今也还抱有着人鱼的血统，虽然已经十分淡薄了，但听懂人鱼的语言和优秀的水性还是保留了下来的。”

“那么千空······”司喃喃，龙水打了个响指，“千空的血统很纯，大概是通婚的第一代，而且很少见地继承了鱼尾的特征，现在的形势下这种血统的存在已经几乎绝迹了，如果不是被领养的话七海财阀还真想见见那位人鱼。”

千空的眼睛别开了一下，龙水摇摇头，又抬起头看向司，“话题扯远了，司，你最想知道的是千空为什么会被你捡回家吧？”

沉默片刻，司点点头，无需掩饰，这就是一直以来萦绕在他心中的最大的谜题，他直觉如果得不到解答，他就永远没法真正了解眼前浴缸里这个不可思议的存在。

“既然千空信任你，我就不隐瞒了，千空被你捡到的那一天大概是受到了袭击。”

“袭击？”司神色一怔，“怎么会······”他记得他带千空回来的那天就好好确认过，人鱼无论是身上还是尾巴上都没有显眼的伤痕，随后的相处的日子里也没有一次露出过痛苦的神态，状态应当是还不错的。

“司，你有没有想过，既然千空的状态健康，为什么他不变回人类？”

司怔了怔，忽然领悟，“因为人鱼的状态更容易养伤吗？”

龙水闭了一下眼睛又睁开，千空也点点头，“恐怕是遇袭的时候受到了相当严重的伤害，不得已必须先转化为人鱼的形态，人鱼在活水中拥有很强的恢复能力，致命伤也能肉眼可见地修复，但代价就是一段时间没法变成人形，否则伤口会二度复发，更难自愈。”

“所以才要暂时待在我这里······”司看着千空，是对隐瞒了司感到愧疚吗，真红的双眼一直盯着水面，“但是为什么？一开始不联络你呢？”

比起对形势一无所知的司，在安全得到保证后第一时间联络龙水才是合理的做法，对此龙水摇摇头，“如果由千空联络我的话，好不容易找到的安全屋的地点也很可能会暴露，千空可不想给你、”龙水的话没能说完，千空的手拍在了他的胳膊上，眯起的眼睛满眼写着：「多余的废话就不用说了。」

愣了一下，龙水随即露出意味深长的笑容，把脸转向司，“经过大概就是这样，还有什么想要知道的吗？”

“······千空为什么会遇到袭击？”司严肃问道，龙水即然重视千空的价值，自然不会在安保上吝啬，能钻世界上举足轻重财阀派遣的安保队伍的空子的袭击者恐怕来头也不小，千空为什么会牵扯上这些？

“因为我们的研发目标。”龙水说道，好像他现在谈论的根本不是什么商业机密似的，又或者他就是这样的男人，“通过研究人鱼体细胞来破解在水中强自愈能力的遗传密码，以此应用于各个领域，尤其医学。这个项目如果可以成功会给七海财阀带来空前利益，但是很不幸，这些事情从来都不是仅仅与金钱相关。”

龙水停了下来，给司流出消化信息的空隙，片刻的空白，司垂下眼睑轻轻抚过人鱼柔软而旖丽的尾巴，低声说道：“我猜，有些人鱼并不想暴露自己的存在？”

“很大一部分。”对司的灵敏头脑感到满意，龙水勾起嘴角，“但是无论是我还是千空都认为这是必经之路，人鱼们不可能永远隐藏，何况人类也没有想象中那么不值得期待。”

看看千空又看看司，龙水忽然一巴掌拍在千空的后背上，把两个人都惊了一跳，“哈哈！千空这家伙曾经早早和我说过准备独身一辈子呢现在不是也遇到了你吗？真是值得庆祝！”

哗啦——！

千空把水泼到了龙水脸上。

“所以，我有一个提案。”用司递过来的毛巾擦干头发和脸上的水的龙水笑容依旧灿烂，看着握着千空的手的司和还在眯眼瞧他的千空，龙水打了个响指，“狮子王司，如果我说七海财阀想要聘用你，你怎么做？”

司的表情顿了一下，对龙水露出笑容，“你想做什么？龙水。”

对司的明知故问不以为意，龙水张开双臂，这个男人做什么动作都带着点夸张，可又不叫人觉得特别反感，“你的话应该不用我逐字逐句地解释吧？司，你有一个临床脑死亡的妹妹，对吗？”

司握着千空的手一瞬间收紧了，千空的另一只手几乎是同时搭到司的后背上轻轻拍着，雄狮的底线是他的族群，能泰然自若地承认自己去调查了司的背景的龙水也非等闲，长长做了几个深呼吸，司将自己的情绪稳定下来，既然眼前人肯告诉他人鱼的秘密，他也该至少相信一下对方调查他的过去并不是为了威胁。

“我希望把千空今后的安保托付给你。”龙水语出惊人，司怔住，下意识看向身边的千空，人鱼别开了脸，耳根有一点红，“既然七海财阀如今的安保无法确保万无一失，而我、我们都无法承担第二次纰漏的后果，所以我正式邀请你成为七海财阀的一员，作为石神千空的保镖在今后保障他的安全。”

龙水抱着胳膊笑着，“当然，待遇方面绝对不会亏待你，你的妹妹可以得到最周全最高端的治疗，这些都是财阀的义务，也就是说司，如果你点头，今后你就用不着再特地为了妹妹的治疗费而奔波了，只专心保护千空就好，这也是我希望的，对财阀利益最大的情形。”

“不过这些对你而言其实都不重要吧？”龙水露出一个独属于商人的狡猾微笑，“可以和千空名正言顺地一起生活，这难道不是你渴望的未来吗？”

浴室中一时间寂静无声，没有人说话，千空没有看司的表情，但搭在那强壮小臂上的手却收紧了，司突然说道：“龙水，你这次算是私闯民宅吧？”

龙水一愣，随机挑眉，双手摊开伸向千空的：“我觉得我已经争得了这个家里另一位主人的同意？”  
司：“······噗嗤。”不经意地就笑了出来，司低下头在千空反应过来前在那光洁额头上印下一个吻，握住了龙水不知何时伸到眼前的手。

“好。”

狮子王司火速退役加入七海财阀的爆炸性新闻直到当事人正式入职都还没能平息下来。

雌雄莫辨的管家将车停到财阀门口的时候身后还跟着一打媒体车辆，记者们的长枪短炮下灵长类最强也不得不抓紧时间避让，难得戴着墨镜穿着正装的司向佛朗索瓦道了谢后就匆匆进了财阀大门，拐角处有某个身着白衣的纤细影子冲出来撞到他怀里，熟悉的体型和温度让司下意识就把人抱紧了。

“——司！！”

“千空······”分别将近一个月的两人第一次在正式的场合见面，一时说不出话来，一个月前与龙水谈妥后千空就被秘密带走在财阀接受后续的治疗，直到这样对于千空的伤势恢复才更有利的司也沉默地应允了，只专心处理财阀后续相关人员发来的一切手续。

不得不说资本的力量是雄厚的，以司的身价想要脱离现在签约的俱乐部要牵扯的势力难以预计，可龙水组建的团队甚至都没让劳动他亲自出马就已经将和约谈好，只给他开出几纸官方文书，需要他做的仅仅是签几个字。

对司而言程序便利当然也是好事，通知正式入职的时候佛朗索瓦亲自开车来接他，在车上就向他传达了千空的伤势无虞，已经重新开始启动项目的消息。

“对司先生的妹妹而言这或许也是件好事，除此之外进了财阀会有专人带您熟悉工作环境的，希望您工作愉快。”笑容得体的管家扶着方向盘状似不经意地说，让司除了感谢之外想不出其他回应的方式。

现在他的专属向导正被他好整以暇抱在怀里，用自己的两条腿站着，有生以来第一次，司感到了词穷。

也许是盯着那双腿看了太久，千空曲起指关节敲到了他的额头上，“怎么了？看不惯长着人腿的我吗？”

司立刻摇头，“怎么会。”只是觉得果然和他的设想一样，是一双修长又骨肉均匀的腿。拳击手大而结实的掌心握住科学家相比之下纤细而小巧的手掌，司露出夺目的笑容，“可以带我四处看看吗？千空。”

又是这张脸······！猝不及防又受到暴击的千空咬着牙皱着脸在司疑惑的目光下锤了一下灵长类最强的男人的胸口。

“······实验室去吗？”

“嗯！千空工作的地方，我想第一个去。”

一高一矮两个身影消失在电梯间拐角处，属于人鱼与男人的故事，从今以后还将一直一直持续下去。

FIN


End file.
